


与天才的三次遇见（1）

by Alone_Protection



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alone_Protection/pseuds/Alone_Protection





	与天才的三次遇见（1）

夏天的日头烈，一颗玉米粒落在烧焦的柏油路上，弹起来就能变成一粒爆米花。

文星伊小时候最喜欢这样的夏天。

整个大院里的蝉上一秒突然发声，下一秒又一齐收声，首尾相接，乐此不疲。

视野所见，是白茫茫的一片，看什么都失了焦，远处的空气被晒得发抖。以至于后来认识了“白热化”这个词，文星伊想到的不是剑拔弩张的国际局势，而是扑面而来的难耐酷暑。

她小小的脑瓜里，装着单纯的概念：最高的楼就只有6层，幼儿园里教唱歌的老师很漂亮，奶奶出去买菜的时候可以看蜡笔小新。

人类最原始的模样就是小孩子。敢爱敢恨，趋利避害。

所以文星伊喜欢丁辉人的理由很简单：她画画好看。那些排列起来一道彩虹的颜料，在丁辉人手里变幻着丰富的图案，讲述不同的故事。

只是隔着窗子看了一眼，文星伊就被迷得不行，说什么也要拉着奶奶去报名。她要坐在丁辉人旁边学她画画。

老师讲技巧，文星伊小动作不断。一会儿玩玩笔刷头，一会儿把几种颜色搅和在一起，成了一碗黑乎乎的水。绘画班上了快一年，小红花的数量一双手能数得过来

但丁辉人一动笔，文星伊就安分下来，一动不动盯着丁辉人的画笔顶端。

任谁也禁不住这种注视。丁辉人很快感到困扰，把凳子往窗边扯扯。阳光闯进画纸的一角，有点刺眼。

丁辉人撇撇嘴，只要避开旁边这个人就好。

没想到文星伊很快跟着把凳子挪过去，依旧聚精会神。

“你不要老盯着我。”丁辉人扭头抗议。

“你画得很好看，我想学。”

“……”这还能说什么呢。丁辉人嘴撇得更厉害，忍气吞声运笔。

文星伊没有撒谎，看了一阵就在画纸上动工，试图复制。

丁辉人用余光瞟着旁边。怀着保护自己劳动成果的心，她准备随时报告老师。

显然文星伊的画构不成抄袭，因为与原作相差过远，最多算灵感来源。

丁辉人很安静，文星伊没见她跑跳过。下了课就收拾画具，慢慢走到幼儿园门口的椅子边坐下，掏出另外一个小本子，用铅笔继续画眼前的任何风景。

有一次下午活动时间，文星伊正在秋千上荡着，听到远处嚷嚷的说话声。

“你是不是捡来的？嗯？”

“从来没见过你爸爸，你是不是根本没爹啊…..”

“我知道！就是从那边那个最臭的垃圾桶里捡来的！”

夹杂着男孩放肆的笑。

她看见她的天才少女被几个男生堵在角落，像只无助的小狗耷拉着脑袋。

一股燥热往头顶直冲，文星伊跳下秋千朝他们跑过去。使了浑身的力气把为首的小子推倒在地，然后发狠地捶打，直到花容失色的老师被叫过来把她拽开。

就算男孩的父母站在她面前，她也还是说，是他先欺负人。

文星伊被留到天都黑了，听了一耳朵的说教，烦不胜烦。

出门发现漆黑的门口有一团不明物体在地上。

仔细辨认发现是丁辉人在墙角蹲着。她一下挣开奶奶的手跑过去，蹲在她旁边。

“你是在等我嘛？”

“怎么你妈妈不来接你？”

“你吃晚饭了嘛？饿不饿？”

丁辉人一动不动，一声没应。

文星伊就让奶奶带她回家一起吃饭。在米饭冉冉飘起的热气里，丁辉人依旧一言不发，也不动筷子。

把别人家孩子领回家不太好，可放这样一个话都不会说的小孩在外面，怎么也放心不下。

老人干脆就让丁辉人留宿了。无论被安排怎样的事情，洗澡还是看电视，丁辉人如同失语儿童一般默默接受，不给予一点反应。

晚上，文星伊本来要睡着了，结果感觉衣服一直动。转过身来发现丁辉人在扯自己衣角。

“嗯…怎么了？”问了也知道没答案，但还是下意识这么说了。

“冷。”隔了一会儿，微弱的声音传来。

“我把被子分给你，你盖两层就不冷了。”

“还是冷。”这回反应很快。

“那你过来。”文星伊把自己的被子掀开一边。

丁辉人扭着挪过去，让文星伊想起电视上的软体动物。

“哇你好冰啊！”文星伊吸了一口气，然后下了很大决心，伸手把丁辉人搂住。瞬间寒意就渗入皮肤，蔓延到心脏。

“这样还冷吗？”久久听不到回答。

低头一看，丁辉人睡得正香。

睡意传染，很快文星伊也沉入梦境。


End file.
